Lost and Found
by Adrian
Summary: An AU story when Anakin does not turn. He finds his mother after a very long wait.
1. Default Chapter Title

I am sorry to disappoint y'all, but Star Wars does not belong to me. 

AUTHORS NOTE: This is an Alternate Universe fic. Here is the 411 on what has happened in the past four years. The Sith have been defeated, including dear old Palpatine, by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, who was saved from the dark-side at the last minute, by finding out his mother was still alive. Mon Mothma has been elected and is now ruling as Supreme Chancellor of the republic. Queen Amidala was removed from the position of Queen for she broke many laws when she and Anakin were married. (Read Secret hard kept series to fully understand.) The Naboo were in outrage at that and immediately elected her as the Senator of Naboo. Anakin was pronounced a Jedi Knight only after he defeated Palpatine and rejected the Dark side. Anakin and Ami now live on Coruscant with their twins, Luke and Leia, (they are kind of familiar), and their youngest son, Justin. They have been married for 4 years. Obi-Wan and Sabe' also are married. They also live on Coruscant, where Sabe is the Chancellor's personal assistant and we all know what Anakin and Obi-Wan do. Anakin has also been searching for his mother for many years. Well, now that you know what is going on, and so on to the story!

With Smiles, 

Kendra J J

Lost and Found

By K. Skywalker

Anakin Skywalker fidgeted with the gold wedding band on his left ring finger as he knocked on the door of the nicely kept home in front of him. He hoped this was where she was, he hoped he had found his mother. He had received information that she and a small group of slaves had been bought by a wealthy moisture farmer and set free a year later. He hoped the source was right. He better not have traveled all the way to Tatooine for another one of many disappointments. 

His wife, Amidala, had assured him that this was the real thing. Obi-Wan even said he felt the success of this mission, strange thing Anakin couldn't. His children had been almost ecstatic at the thought that they had a grandmother. It made Anakin laugh at the time that he had to explain that a grandmother wasn't some wild animal to Luke and Leia, who had wanted to keep her in the golden bird cage in the living area of the large apartment they resided in.

He heard footsteps coming from inside. A young woman with long blonde hair answered the door. She smiled at Anakin and asked him curiously, "Hello, can I help you." Anakin attempted his best at a smile. "Um, Hi, Does Shmi Skywalker live here." The woman nodded slowly, "Why, yes she does. Why do you…" before she could finish her question, another male voice called from inside. "Who is it Lily?" the man asked as he walked in front of the door to look at Anakin. The man seemed somewhat familiar, but Ani couldn't seem to place him. He had cold black hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin.

"Lily, is this guy causing you any trouble." The man asked as he scanned Anakin up and down. "No Kitster, he is looking for Shmi." Anakin smiled at the mention of the man's name. 'Sorry, but did you say your name was Kitster?" he asked. "What's it to you." Kitster demanded. Anakin gave out a quick laugh. "Well, I guess I can't expect you to recognize me, 12 years is a rather long time." Kitster's look changed from dangerous to curious as he wrapped his arm behind Lily's back. 

Anakin put his left hand out, "Anakin Skywalker," he stated, "Good to see you again Kit." Kitster gave a bright smile as he took Anakin's hand. "Ani? Gods you look different!" 

After the handshake ended, Kitster invited Anakin into the house. "Anakin, this is my wife Lily. Lily this is my old friend and Shmi's son that she is constantly talking about, Anakin Skywalker." Lily shook his hand and greeted him coldly. "Nice to meet you Anakin." Anakin gave her a slight smile then turned back his attention to Kitster. "I was wondering, could I see my mother?" Kristler smiled at Anakin and nodded. "Sure, she's working out in the garden. I'll go get her." Kitster stood up, opened, and walked out the door that led into the backyard. Anakin looked at Lily, who was giving him one of the dirtiest looks he had ever been given.

"Excuse me, but I sense you don't really like me much." He said to her, in a solid and steady voice. "I don't know you well enough to judge you or your motives for leaving her. She never told me why you did, but how could you just leave your mother all alone. What kind of person are you?" Anakin was shocked and he was sure, even though he was a Jedi that it was clear on his face. He replied with slight anger evident in his voice. "Well, since you know absolutely nothing about the situation, as you have stated before, I think you should not judge me like that." 

see 

Just then, the door hissed open again and entered Kitster, along with an older brown headed woman, with brown eyes and gray streaks in her hair. Anakin stood up, recognizing his mother immediately. "Who is our visitor Kitster?" She smiled at Anakin warmly, increasing the amount of wrinkles on her skin. "Its me, Anakin." Ani said before Kit could answer. "Ani?" she asked breathlessly a s she stared at her son another moment before she embraced him in a long awaited hug. "Ani, I have missed you so much." Anakin throat choked up as he tried to hold back tears. "I have missed you, too, mom. I've been looking for you for years. I wasn't allowed to come you, but I have been looking for you." She pulled out of the embrace and smiled up at her son. 

"Are you a…" she asked, Anakin saw the pride in her eyes. He nodded. "Yes, I am. It took me 10 years but now, I am a Jedi." He said softly. Lily and Kit were shocked at this statement.

"Oh Anakin, I am so proud of you! And I am so happy that Qui-Gon fulfilled your dream." Anakin's expressions drooped, as he remembered the Jedi Master that had given him the life he was now living. "Qui-Gon did not train me mother, he was killed a few days after we left Tatooine." Shmi took her sons hands, "I am sorry Anakin." Anakin smiled at her, "It's been a long time I have had my chances to grieve." 

Shmi smiled and looked down to Anakin's hand as she felt a cold metal band on his finger. Shmi was shocked when she saw what is was. "You're married Anakin?" she asked him softly. Anakin had almost forgot to tell her in the excitement. He smiled and nodded. Kristler spoke up then, "Newly-wed life is pretty good isn't it, Lily and I have been married almost 6 months, how long have you been married?" he asked as he draped his arm around his wife. Anakin smiled and looked at Kristler, not letting go of his mother's hands. "I'm not exactly a newly-wed Kris." He said with a laugh. 

Lily, who seemed more accepting of him since she found out he was a Jedi, smiled at him. "Kris said you were only 21, you couldn't have been married that long." Anakin smiled at her, "Well, it was 4 years last month." He heard his mother gasp, "You were only 18, Ani. You were so young." Anakin went over and sat down across from where Lily and Kristler were seated. His mother followed and set down beside her. She put her hand on his knee. "Just wait a while before you make me a grandmother then." Anakin just smiled, deciding to tell her the truth. 

Lily then leaned over and whispered something in Kitster's ear. Kit nodded, "Lily and I have to go pick up a few things in town for dinner, so we'll leave you two to talk." Anakin smiled at Kit as he and Lily put on their shoes and headed out the door.

After they had gone, it left he and his mother all alone in peace. "So, how long have you been staying with Kit and Lily." Anakin asked his mother as he leaned back on the couch. Shmi smiled at her grown son. "Actually, they are living with me. I am just doing them a small favor until they get back on their feet." Anakin smiled at his mother's kindness.

"Well, enough about me Anakin. I want to know of your great adventures as a Jedi." She said with a smile that contained a lot of pride. Anakin smiled back and took his mother's hand. "I would really like to tell you them…on Coruscant Mother." Shmi's face changed into a shocked look as Anakin let go of her hand and stood up to his full height. 'Mother, I have to be back on Coruscant no later than tomorrow. I am helping with the negotiations to sign the treaty between the Naboo and the Matalians of Matical. The main meeting concerning this begins tomorrow." He turned around to face his mother. "I am not asking you to move to Coruscant with us, for I know this is your home, but maybe you could just come visit for a while. Meet the family?" 

Shmi looked down to the floor, yet her eyes focused on nothing, then she shifted her gaze back up to her son. "Yes, I would love to come visit, but just for a while. I cannot leave my shop unattended to long. I will just have to ask Kit and Lily to watch it for me." Anakin smiled, thought of how the children would be when they learned their grandmother was coming. This also meant that before he brought her home, he would have to tell her about his well…father hood. 

"Mother, let me call Amidala, my wife, while you go pack, if we hurry we will be able to get there in time." Shmi nodded and hugged her son, "I am so glad we found each other Ani, I have missed you." Anakin returned the hug. "I have missed you also." They let go of their embrace and Shmi went to her room to pack. Anakin dialed the holo-phone…

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Luke Skywalker yelled as the holo-phone began to buzz. "No Luke, let mommy get, excuse me Sabe." Senator Amidala Skywalker said quickly as she picked up her son before he could answer the incoming call. She pressed the red button and a hologram of her husbands face appeared. 

"DADDY!" Luke yelled and squirmed out of his mother's grip. "Hey little Jedi! What's going on?" Luke smiled and shrugged his shoulder's. "Alec is taking a nap, Leia is watching that dumb girl show 'My little Ewok' on the holo-vid and I am being cool and talking to you. Oh and Auntie Sabe and Mommy are drinking tea." 

Anakin laughed, and replied to his small son. "Sounds like you're having quite the interesting day then Jedi Skywalker, hmmm?" Luke just smiled and nodded his head. "Why don't you let me talk to mommy, okay?" Luke frowned but when he saw Sabe' taking some cookies out of the oven he perked up. "Oki-doki! Love you Daddy! See you soon." 

"I love you too Luke, Bye." Luke waved to his father and Amidala slid into the view of the camera. "Having a nice weekend darling?" Anakin asked with a silly grin plastered on his face. "Oh yes, just a nice day home with the kids. It is better then being stuck in an old office with a bunch a boring senators all day though, I will tell you that." Anakin chuckled; Ami took that as a good sign.

"Can a take it that your search went well my dear?" Amidala held her breath and then let it out in a joyful cheer when he nodded. "I just called to tell you, that my mother is actually coming to visit us, MY MOTHER!" Amidala smiled widely as she saw the happiness in his eyes. She had seen the same happiness at their wedding day and at the births of their children.

To Be Continued…


	2. Default Chapter Title

First Impressions

By Adrian, formally known as K. Skywalker

Anakin Skywalker's ship,_ Queen of the Angels, _landed with much ease on the slate platform. He hit the comm. switch that was connected to his mother's room alerting her that they had arrived on Coruscant just as she entered the small cockpit. Anakin turned around, sensing her presence behind him. "Oh my stars Ani! It is so massive! Look at all the ships and the People!" She worked in with a gasp.

Anakin smiled, recognizing the reaction that was not so unlike his own years ago. "It is a little different than Mos Eisley." He said with a laugh as he stood up and led his mother down the plank to the platform, carrying her one suitcase in his hand. Amidala had sent a speeder to pick them up and both Skywalkers loaded their things in the trunk. 

Through the whole ride to the palace apartments, Shmi stared out of the window in amazement at the large buildings that covered the planet and the speeders bustling about. Anakin just smiled at her, glad that she was by his side. 

"We have arrived sir, do you need help with your luggage?" The driver said with a slight Alderannian accent. "No, We can manage." Anakin said as he handed the driver a few credits and took the luggage out of the speeder trunk. "This way mom," Anakin said as he took her inside the palace where she would soon meet her heirs…and daughter in law.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Luke! Leia! What in the WORLD are you doing!" Amidala said as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen, holding her youngest son Alec in her arms. Leia and Luke both looked over at their mother and smiled, their little face covered in flour among other ingredients, identical to the kitchen. "We are making Daddy and Grandma cookies! It is a surprise!" Leia said seriously, almost like royalty. Luke just giggled like a silly farm-boy and continued mixing the concoction to which both Skywalker twins had contributed.

Amidala tried to force the smile off her face; "You two are a work of art I must say." Alec giggled, "Mommy, brother and sissy made a messy!" He whispered in her ear. Amidala couldn't keep the grin from spreading to both sides of her face. "Why don't we try to clean up this mess before your father and grandmother get here." 

She went into the family room and put Alec down in front of the holo-vid, which put him in the usual trance as he watched the cartoons. Then she walked in to the kitchen, only to here the swoosh of the front door behind her. That only meant one thing, her mother-in-law and husband were finally there, and her kitchen and children were a complete mess.

She looked at the twins who were rushing around the kitchen. "NUTS!" Luke almost yelled. "What's wrong Luke?" Ami asked as she tried to quickly wipe off the counters, "We didn't finish the cookies!" Amidala stopped what she was doing and began to laugh. "I am sure they won't mind Luke, at least you two tried." Luke just shrugged.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Anybody home?" Anakin called as he stepped into the large foyer, his voice echoing through the house. "Come on mother, I am sure somebody is somewhere in this house." Shmi just nodded as she looked around, very impressed by her surroundings. The foyer had a large vaulted ceiling made of tan Ithoranian Marble that matched the floor and walls and the beautiful stained glass windows at the peek of the ceiling were draped with Alderannian silk. As she walked through the large opening that entered the living area, she caught her breath at the beautiful surroundings. 

The walls and floors were also made of Ithoranian Marble, but it was Grey and the floors were covered by massive Naboo style Rugs, while Alderannian silk drapes that covered the windows. The furniture was covered with Red Corellian silk, which was stronger and wore better than Alderranian. The furniture was covered with multi-colored pillows made of all different fabrics. The walls were also covered with many breath taking tapestries.

At the far end of the room, a pair of old-fashioned French-doors were set in the wall a few feet. They were made of a dark type of wood and had shining silver handles. As she looked to her left she saw a small open area cut into the marble, inside the open area the marble was red and a stone table held a beautiful vase of flowers. On each side of the room, there was a pair of French-doors identical to the first pair she saw. On another side of the wall, an exquisite fireplace was built into the marble, with beautiful designs carved in the hard rock.

A few feet away from the opening, a marble staircase spiraled up into the ceiling, Shmi guessed it was to the upstairs. Also, there were glass statues in beautiful colors strung around the living room. She couldn't help feel as if she was in a castle. 

At that moment, the doors at the other end of the room opened and a lovely woman in a flowing lilac dress gracefully walked in with a small toe-headed boy in her arms. Her face was slightly smudged with flour and her hair was pulled into a tight crown around her head leaving a long, thick strand of loose brown hair falling down her back. She smiled at both of them but her eyes rested on Anakin. The little boy also smiled.

Breaking the silence, a little boy and a little girl covered in flour rushed in, screaming loudly and ran into their fathers arms. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! We tried to make you and grandmother cookies…" Leia began, but Luke interrupted her and finished the sentence. "…But we didn't get them finished and Mommy made us clean it up." He pouted, but when he saw Shmi he smiled and ran to her giving her a hug. "Hello there," she said, Leia quickly followed her brother's action and they both engulfed their grandmother in a huge hug. 

Amidala walked over and stood by Anakin, who was practically beaming at the sight. He kissed Alec on the forehead and Ami on the cheek, putting his arm around his wife. "Ani, I invited Sabe' and Obi-Wan for dinner tonight. I hope you don't mind they really wanted to meet your mother." Anakin smiled at her, "Sounds good to me. Did you really get the whole kitchen cleaned?" He asked as Leia and Luke began telling stories to Shmi. Amidala shook her head. "Well then," Anakin continued, "How about I go use a few tricks and get that place spotless and you can give her a tour, get to know each other a little better." He held her a little tighter. "Ok," Amidala agreed, "Better get to work fly boy." 

Anakin grinned and took Alec out of her arms, then he kissed Ami on the nose. "Luke, Leia, why don't you let mommy take grandmother on the grand tour and you two come help me clean the kitchen. I hear it is a real disaster area. Leia did as her father told her, with Luke close behind. "See you two in a bit." Anakin said as he walked into the French Doors Ami had come out with the twins on his heels.

"Shall we?" Amidala said as she picked Shmi's suitcase off the floor. Shmi smiled and walked over to the couch, as she sat down she patted the seat beside her, "Why don't we get to know each other a little better first ok?" Amidala sat the suitcase down with a smile and walked over to sit by her mother-in-law.

To Be Continued…


End file.
